Uchiha House
by Hezlin Cherry
Summary: Haruno Sakura, gadis cantik yang tidak selalu beruntung, mengingat rumahnya habis terlalap api dan mengharuskan dia untuk tinggal dirumah teman dekat orang tuanya yaitu sebuah rumah mewah yang konon terdengar gosip tentang hantu penunggu rumah itu yang terlihat tengah malam. Bagaimanakah nasib Sakura selanjutnya?


**AUTHOR : Hezel MintCherry**

**TITLE : Uchiha House**

**RATE : T **

**PAIRING : SasuSaku **

**GENRE: Romance, Mystery**

**DISCLAIMER : Masashi Kishimoto**

**WARNING : OOC, AU, TYPO, Ide pasaran, alur cerita gajeness, gak sesuai EYD!**

**.**

**.**

**.**

_**Don't like don't read!? **_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

**SUMMARY: **Haruno Sakura, gadis cantik yang tidak selalu beruntung, mengingat rumahnya habis terlalap api dan mengharuskan dia untuk tinggal dirumah teman dekat orang tuanya yaitu sebuah rumah mewah yang konon terdengar gosip tentang hantu penunggu rumah itu yang terlihat tengah malam. Bagaimanakah nasib Sakura selanjutnya?

**.**

**.**

Hello minna... Bertemu lagi dengan diriku hohoo... Padahal punya utang fict tapi malah update fict lain, hehe sebenernya ini fict pernah aq ikutkan _event_ di salah satu grup SasuSaku, tapi yahhh kalah saing nihh jadi aq coba update disini deh, itung-itung ikut meramaikan yahhh~ hohoho ~^O^~ walaupun kemampuan saya dalam menulis fanfic masih jauh dari kata _perfect, _tapi semoga kalian terhibur dengan fanfic dari qu ini.

.

.

**~_~Happy Reading~_~**

.

**.**

**Sakura POV **

"A..ada apa ini...? ke..kenapa rumahku hangus begitu?" seketika itu juga lututku lemas dadaku bergemuruh cepat sangat menyesakkan saat melihat rumahku sudah berupa puing-puing tak beraturan lagi bentuknya walau masih ada beberapa ruangan yang terlepas dari jilatan api, yaa hanya sebagian kamarku yang terlihat masih berdiri kokoh karena letak kamarku yang berada paling ujung bagian rumahku.

Kulihat sekelilingku beberapa juga mengalami hal yang sama seperti rumahku, di sisi kiri dan kananku cukup ramai banyak warga yang berkumpul dengan berbagai ekspresi, takut, sedih, marah, dan kecewa dengan membawa barang yang bisa diselamatkan.

"Sakura-_chan_ yang sabar ya nak! Ini semua musibah, yang penting kau selamat!" kata Bibi Anko tetangga sebelahku sambil menepuk-nepuk pundakku mencoba menenangkanku.

Aku masih _shock_ melihat apa yang terjadi, "A...apa yang sebenarnya terjadi? Ke..kenapa bisa ini terjadi?" tanya ku bertubi-tubi kepada wanita paruh baya yang sudah lama menjadi tetanggaku itu.

"Penyebabnya masih belum diketahui karena masih diselidiki oleh pihak berwajib, jadi lebih baik kau hubungi kedua orang tuamu dulu Sakura-_chan_! Bagaimanapun juga mereka wajib tahu." jelasnya lagi.

Akupun hanya bisa mengangguk lemah menanggapi penjelasannya dan mulai menjauh dari kerumunan menuju tempat yang agak sepi untuk menghubungi kedua orang tuaku.

Beberapa menit sudah kulalui untuk menghubungi orang tuaku, menjelaskan apa yang terjadi dan mengharapkan agar mereka bisa pulang secepatnya kemari, tapi mereka tetap tidak bisa meninggalkan pekerjaannya di negeri Paman Sam itu, mereka hanya menyarankanku untuk tinggal sementara waktu dirumah salah satu teman dekat sampai renovasi rumahku selesai. Aku segera melangkahkan kakiku menuju kamarku yang sebagian masih menyimpan beberapa barang-barang pentingku dan ku kemas kedalam koperku yang lagi-lagi juga selamat dari kobaran api. "Huffttt _Kami-Sama_...semoga aku bisa bertahan dari ujianmu ini." Itulah do'a ku saat ini.

**Sakura POV OFF**

Langit senja dipinggiran Kota Konoha memang sangat menawan, membuat siapa saja yang memandangnya sejenak akan melupakan kepenatan aktivitas masing-masing. Begitupun yang dirasakan seorang gadis dengan wajah kelelahan tapi tak memudarkan kecantikan diwajahnya sedang menatap kagum bangunan megah dihadapannya dan tak jarang sang angin menyapanya, menerbangkan helaian merah muda panjang kebanggaannya itu.

"Fuah...Akhirnya ketemu juga ini UCHIHA HOUSE!" ucap seorang gadis bernama Sakura sambil menyeka peluh disekitar jidat yang bisa dibilang lebar itu karena lelah, seharian dia berkeliling mencari rumah yang terletak dipinggiran Kota Konoha itu.

"Wow rumahnya besar sekali," ucapnya takjub "Tapi sayang rumah sebesar ini terlihat sepi dan menyeramkan hiiii." Seketika tubuh gadis cantik kesayangan Keluarga Haruno itu menegang dan meremang merasakan aura rumah yang akan dia tinggali beberapa bulan kedepan itu sangat suram dan menyeramkan.

Bagaimana tidak _shock_ jika melihat bangunan megah bergaya Eropa kuno yang benar-benar terlihat sepi, seperti tidak ada kehidupan didalamnya dan jauh dari rumah-rumah tetangga sehingga terlihat semakin suram dan terasingkan. Mengingat hal itu membuat batin Sakura menjerit akan nasibnya yang harus bertahan hidup ditempat yang menyeramkan itu bahkan kenal pemiliknya saja tidak. 'AKHHHH! Ini semua gara-gara _Kaa-san _dan_ Tou-san_! Kalian tega sekali menyerahkan putri kesayangan kalian kepada orang lain yang katanya adalah teman dekat, huaaa bahkan aku saja tidak pernah ingat kalian punya teman dekat bermarga Uchiha!' _Inner_ Sakura berteriak frustasi dan pergulatan batinpun tak terelakkan lagi hingga dia merasakan adanya tepukan kecil di bahu mungilnya yang menyadarkannya dari keterpurukan batin.

PUK

"Nona~" terdengar suara serak yang bergetar dari arah belakang gadis musim semi itu.

'DEG'

Sontak saja Sakura yang merasa dipanggil itu menegang.

"Eh...i...iyaa..." Jawabnya sembari menolehkan kepalanya dan terlihatlah seorang Nenek tua menyeramkan dengan rambut berantakan yang sudah dipenuhi uban dan wajah yang memiliki kerutan penuaan itu mendekat dan menatap sepasang manik _Emerald_ Sakura dengan intens.

'GLEK! Hiii seraaamm!' Jerit Sakura dalam hati.

"Sedang apa nona berdiri didepan bangunan tua ini sendirian?" tanya wanita tua yang sepertinya baru pulang dari kebun dengan membawa beberapa alat perkebunannya itu.

"Ah...emm...saya akan tinggal disini untuk sementara Nek." Sakura menjawab sambil menunduk karena gugup dan takut melihat wajah nenek yang agak errr seram itu, maklumlah Sakura juga agak _paranoid_ dengan hal-hal yang menyeramkan apalagi namanya hantu-hantuan yang akan sukses membuatnya pingsan ditempat.

Dan si Nenek yang mendengar jawaban Sakura pun hanya mengangguk dan ber'oh'ria saja tanda mengerti, "Hem...kalau begitu berhati-hatilah nona! Rumah itu agak misterius karena pemiliknya juga hampir tak pernah terlihat keluar." Jelasnya.

Mendengar penjelasan itu pun sontak membuat tubuh Sakura semakin menegang dengan membulatkan _Emerald_nya tak percaya.

"Yah gosipnya ada hantu penunggu rumah itu yang pernah terlihat berkeliaran tengah malam, begitu kata beberapa orang yang pernah melihatnya sekilas." Lanjutnya lagi sambil berlalu pergi meninggalkan gadis umur 17 tahun berhelaian s_oft-pink _yang terkejut dengan mulut menganga mencerna kata demi kata dari Nenek tua tersebut.

"AH...Nek tu...tunggu dulu?" pekik Sakura saat sadar sudah tak melihat sosok tua itu lagi.

"Sial, kata-kata Nenek tadi menakutkan," gerutunya kesal. "Tapi...siapa tahu dia hanya menakutiku saja, yah lebih baik ku pastikan sendiri dan aku harus percaya pada _Kaa-san_ kalau teman dekatnya itu benar-benar nyata, yap harus kupastikan!" tegas Sakura menyemangati dirinya sendiri sembari melangkah perlahan sambil menyeret koper besar miliknya menuju pintu calon rumah sementaranya itu. Semakin mendekati rumah itu membuat bulu kuduk gadis berhelaian sewarna dengan bunga Sakura ini semakin bergidik ngeri. Terlihat beberapa tembok bangunan megah bergaya Eropa itu terkelupas dan menghitam, beberapa juga ditumbuhi oleh lumut serta bagian dekat jendela yang ditumbuhi tanaman menjalar itu sukses menambah kesan gelap dan menyeramkan.

TING TONG...TING TONG...

Hening

TING TONG...TING TONG...

Masih hening

Jemari lentik Sakura terlihat lincah menekan bel rumah itu tapi tak juga ada jawaban. Hal ini membuatnya gusar karena hari sudah berganti malam. Bagaimanapun juga dia harus segera masuk dan berbicara dengan pemilik rumah ini, dia sudah semakin tidak betah berlama-lama diluar sini yang suasananya terlihat makin mencekam.

"Emm...apa pemiliknya sedang keluar rumah yaa? Jadi tidak ada yang mendengar bel yang ku bunyikan dari tadi huumm..." Gumam gadis bermata _Emerald_ itu.

CEKLEK...

Tiba-tiba pintu rumah itupun terbuka. Memperlihatkan seorang pemuda yang menjulang tinggi mengenakan celana panjang beserta kemeja putih panjang yang terlihat kusut, beberapa kancing bagian atas kemejanya terbuka, memperlihatkan dada bidang dan wajah putih pucat tertutupi helaian _raven_ disisi kanan kiri wajah tirusnya, juga poni panjang yang menutupi hampir seluruh manik _onyx _sekelam malam itu terlihat sangat menyeramkan dengan aura gelap yang menyelimutinya. Membuat Sakura pucat pasi melihat sosok dihadapannya.

"Hn, siapa kau?" terdengar suara dingin nan berat keluar dari bibir tipis pucat milik sang pemuda.

"KYAAAAAA...HA...HANTUUUUUUU...!" teriak Sakura histeris karena terkejut akan keadaan didepannya hingga tak sadarkan diri.

BRUUKK

"Ck, gadis berisik!" pemuda pemilik rumah itu berdecak kesal melihat gadis tak dikenalnya berteriak ketakutan hingga pingsan.

.

.

.

Setelah beberapa menit tak sadarkan diri, Sakura pun mulai menampakkan _Emerald_ indahnya yang perlahan terbuka menerawang langit-langit asing diatasnya.

"Hn, bangun juga." Terdengar suara _baritone_ seorang pemuda memecah keheningan.

"Ah...si...siapa?" tanya Sakura, "KYAA..hantuuuu! ja...jangan mendekat!" teriaknya lagi saat melihat pemuda asing yang membuatnya pingsan ketakutan itu semakin mendekat.

Tap...Tap

Teriakan Sakura tak dapat menghentikan langkah pemuda yang menurut Sakura menyeramkan tadi untuk berhenti. Melihat itu pun dia semakin ketakutan, tatapan tajam pemuda asing itu sangat menusuk membuatnya semakin ketakutan, sehingga refleks menyiramkan segelas air mineral yang tersedia diatas nakas sebelah ranjangnya ke arah pemuda tersebut dan...

BYUURR

Air itupun sukses mengenai kepala sang pemuda hingga membuatnya basah kuyup dan menggeram kesal kepada gadis dihadapannya.

"Ck, gadis menyebalkan! Kenapa kau menyiramku hah!?" geram pemuda itu sambil menyisir helaian poni panjangnya yang basah terkena air itu kebelakang kepala dengan jari sehingga memperlihatkan seluruh wajah tampannya dengan sempurna.

DEG!

Sakura yang baru pertama kali melihat ketampanan pemuda asing dihadapannya pun merona merah dan tak dapat berkata-kata lagi. Bagai sihir, hilang sudah ketakutannya akan hantu sedari tadi.

Sedangkan pemuda tampan dengan sepasang manik _Onyx_ yang mempesona itu sudah berada disisi kiri tempat Sakura berbaring. Memandang gadis asing dihadapannya yang wajahnya memerah itu membuatnya sedikit tak tega, mungkin saja gadis tersebut sedang sakit hingga merah begitu pikirnya. "Hn, tenanglah nona," ucapnya lembut "Aku Uchiha Sasuke pemilik rumah ini." ucapnya lagi sambil membelai lembut helaian merah muda milik Sakura.

Sakura yang mendapat perlakuan lembut begitu semakin merona merah bak kepiting rebus dan mencoba memperkenalkan diri juga, "A...aku Sakura. Haruno Sakura." Jawabnya sambil menatap kearah mata pemuda yang baru dikenalnya itu. Seketika _Onyx_ bertemu _Emerald_ dan saling terjerat pesona yang dipancarkan oleh masing-masing pemiiknya.

"Hn...Haruno ya? Sepertinya aku tau, kedua orang tua kita berteman baik."

"Eh...kau sudah tau yaa?" Tanya Sakura antusias.

"Hn, tentu saja," Jawab Sasuke "dan dirumah ini masih banyak kamar kosong yang bisa kau pakai." Ucapnya lagi sambil menyeringai sexy kearah Sakura.

Sakura yang melihat seringaian _sexy_ itu semakin terpesona, 'Sial, senyumannya sangat _sexy_! Membuatku ingin mencicipi bibir tipis nan menggoda itu! Arghhh...tidak tidak! Sakura bukan saatnya berpikiran mesum!' Jeritnya dalam hati.

"Kau..." Panggil Sakura sambil memandangi wajah rupawan dihadapannya.

"Hn?"

"Kau sangat tampan Sasuke-_kun!"_ Ujar Sakura cepat sambil menggenggam tangan kekar pemuda dihadapannya, 'Eh...kok tanganmya dingin sekali?' batin Sakura saat merasakan tangan dingin nan pucat digenggamannya.

Sasuke _sweatdrop_ melihat perubahan 180 derajat sikap gadis berambut gulali dihadapannya.

"HAH?"

"Yahh kau itu sangat tampan! Sayang sekali kalau tertutupi oleh poni panjangmu ini kan!" Omel Sakura disertai dengusan kerasnya, "Gara-gara ponimu juga aku jadi salah sangka, kukira kau ini hantu tau! Bagaimana kalau ponimu dipotong? Pasti kau semakin terlihat segar dan tampan kyaaa..." Cerocos Sakura tanpa henti dengan mata berbinar-binar.

"Ck, aku kehilangan gunting, jadi tak sempat memotongnya!" Decak Sasuke dan hanya menjawab asal.

"Hufftt gitu yaa...Eh aku bawa gunting kok dikoperku, baru ingat hehe..." cengir Sakura, "Sini biar aku yang memotongnya," Sambil mengeluarkan sebuah gunting dari dalam kopernya, "Selain itu, aku ingin bicara denganmu sambil menatap matamu agar aku tidak ketakutan lagi Sasuke-_kun_." Jelasnya lagi kali ini disertai senyuman manis dan tulus dari Sakura.

Sasuke yang melihat senyuman manis Sakura pun menyeringai semakin lebar, 'ini menarik' ucapnya dalam hati. "Hn, baiklah. Potong poniku yang rapi!" perintahnya.

Sakura mengangguk tanda mengerti dan mulai memotong poni yang menutupi wajah tampan Sasuke itu dengan hati-hati.

KRESH...KRESH...

Terdengar suara gunting yang teradu memotong helai demi helai rambut sang pemuda dan terlihat juga beberapa helaian _raven_ berhamburan dilantai marmer putih rumah itu.

"Hn, sudah kau potong?"

"I...iya." jawab Sakura sambil ber_blushing_ ria saat melihat wajah Sasuke dari dekat yang bersinar semakin tampan kala poninya terpotong rapi.

"Hn, kau melakukannya dengan baik," Sasuke yang melihat Sakura merona merah begitu semakin ingin menggodanya, "Mulai sekarang, kau jadi bisa menatapku kapanpun kau mau." Goda Sasuke yang perlahan mendekatkan wajahnya kesamping wajah Sakura dan meniup telinga gadis musim semi itu dengan nafasnya.

Sakura bergidik geli kala menerima sensasi aneh ditelinganya, sontak saja segera berlari menjauh dengan menundukkan kepalanya yang terasa panas hingga meleleh rasanya menuju kamar yang sudah tersedia.

.

.

Malam sebelum tidur mereka berdua kembali meributkan hal-hal sepele, memecah keheningan malam yang selalu menyelubungi rumah ini.

"Wahhh, rumah ini bagus juga yaa, dari dalam sangat berbeda dengan bagian luarnya yang menyeramkan itu, bagian dalamnya terlihat terawat dan romantis dengan berbagai perabotan antik yang ada..." Suara Sakura mendominasi pembicaraan, tak henti-hentinya ia memandangi dan membanding-bandingkan keadaan luar dalam rumah ini.

"Hn, jadi tak takut lagi sekarang eh?" tanya Sasuke beserta seringaian mautnya.

"Hemm, aku yakin rumah ini tidak ada hantunya! Apalagi...a-ada Sasuke-_kun_ disini yang menemaniku~" Cicit Sakura semakin mengecilkan nada suaranya karena malu akan ucapannya sendiri.

"Ck, jangan senang dulu! Bisa jadi tengah malam dia keluar!"

"A...apanya?"

"Hantunya." Jawab Sasuke datar

"Bohong ah! Gimana ini huaaa!?" Sakura langsung histeris, "Na...nanti aku takut ke toilet sendirian malam-malam hiks..."

Melihat gadis merah jambu yang sedang gemetar ketakutan begitu membuat Sasuke semakin gemas padanya. "Hn, baiklah. Bareng aku saja, nanti ku temani." Sasuke semakin menggoda gadis dihadapannya tak lupa dengan seringaian maut yang terukir indah dibibir tipisnya.

Ternyata otak mesummu sudah mulai kelihatan ehh Sasuke?

"Eh, tidak mungkin aku denganmu! A-aku bisa sendiri!" Sanggah Sakura cepat karena sudah tak tahan dengan godaan pemuda tampan dihadapannya itu, hingga memilih untuk segera pergi tidur dikamar barunya.

.

.

Sudah bisa ditebak, tepat tengah malam terdengar suara rintihan di salah satu kamar yang baru saja berpenghuni.

"Uhh~..." Rintih seorang gadis yang memiliki nama seperti bunga kebanggaan Negerinya sedang gemetaran menahan sesuatu. "Hosh...hosh...uhh...bagaimana ini...aku ingin ke toilet, tapi takuuutt...mana bisa minta tolong sama dia, aku malu," rintihnya lagi, "Tapi...apa boleh buat ini sudah di ujung tanduk uhh~" Akhirnya pelan-pelan Sakura berjalan menuju kamar seseorang yang berada disebelah kamarnya.

CEKLEK

'Untung kamarnya tidak dikunci' Batin Sakura lega "Sa...Sasuke-_kun,_ kau sudah tidur?" Tanya Sakura dengan menahan semburat merah yang sudah menguasai wajah cantiknya.

"Hn, kenapa?"

"Te...temani aku ke toilet, aku takut sendirian~" Sakura menrengek dengan suara pelan tapi masih dapat didengar oleh Sasuke.

"Huh merepotkan, baiklah ayo cepat!" dengus Sasuke kesal karena acara tidurnya mesti terganggu, yahh tapi ada perasaan geli menggelitik menjalar dihatinya kala menghadapi tingkah gadis yang sementara akan tinggal dengannya untuk beberapa bulan kedepan.

Mereka berdua pun melenggang menuju toilet yang letaknya dilantai satu, cukup jauh dari kamar mereka. Sepanjang jalan terlihat manik Emerald milik Sakura bergerak-gerak gelisah menatap keadaan lorong rumah yang terlihat semakin menyeramkan jika tengah malam begini, tiba-tiba Sakura menjerit saat melihat sesuatu.

"KYAAA...Sasuke-_kun_! mata orang dalam lukisan tadi seperti bergerak melirikku!" Pekiknya dengan menunjuk-nunjuk kearah lukisan besar bergambar seorang kapten yang terlihat seolah-olah menatapnya tajam.

"Hn, bisa jadi itu hantunya." Jawab Sasuke dengan seringaian tipis dibibirnya.

GLEK!

Sakura semakin _shock_ saat mendengar kata hantu dari bibir _sexy_ dihadapannya, dia pun semakin menggenggam erat tangan Sasuke seolah takut terlepas darinya seraya berjalan cepat mengikuti langkah lebar pemuda disebelahnya.

"Makanya jangan jauh-jauh dariku!" Ucap Sasuke, "Nah itu toiletnya, cepat kesana! Kutunggu disini." Terangnya lagi sambil menunjuk kearah toilet diujung koridor bangunan rumahnya.

Sakura pun menurut, segera dia selesaikan urusannya ditoilet dengan cepat. Tak berapa lama dia didalam, pintu toilet itu dibuka dengan keras oleh Sakura.

BRAKK!

"Huaa...barusan ada suara aneh ditoilet!" Jerit Sakura saat keluar dari toilet itu sambil berlari kearah pemuda yang memiliki rambut mencuat kebelakang bagai buntut ayam (?) yang masih setia menunggunya agak jauh dari toilet.

"Hn, itu mungkin hantunya." Jawab Sasuke datar sambil lalu meninggalkan Sakura

"Hah! Tu...tunggu Sasuke-_kun_ jangan tinggalkan aku disini!" Sakura segera menyusul Sasuke dan menggenggam tangannya lagi.

Sesampainya dikamar, Sakura tetap tak berani tidur sendiri setelah apa yang dia alami barusan. "Sa...Sasuke-_kun_, aku tidak bisa tidur lagi~ aku takut..." Sakura memelas menatap Sasuke yang akan beranjak meninggalkannya.

"Hn?"

"Temani aku hingga aku tertidur yaa...?" pintanya lagi.

Sasuke yang mendengar rengekan gadis merah jambu dihadapannya pun semakin menyeringai lebar dan berkata, "Hn, baiklah. Ayo lakukan sesuatu yang menyenangkan... **bersamaku**?" Ajaknya dengan memberikan penekanan di kata terakhir.

Deg Deg!...Deg Deg!

Kata-kata Sasuke itu sukses membuat detak jantung Sakura berpacu dua kali lipat dari biasanya.

.

.

"Apaa...aku kalah lagi?" pekikan Sakura memecah keheningan malam.

"Hn, kau ini terlalu lemah!" cemoh Sasuke.

"Huh, biarin!" balas Sakura disertai delikan tajam.

Yaa...mereka berdua sedang bermain kartu untuk mengisi kekosongan sambil menunggu rasa kantuk datang menghampiri.

"Kalau begitu, kau harus menuruti perintahku!" Tegas pemuda pemilik rumah ini tak lupa sambil menyeringai _sexy_, "Coba tirukan seekor anjing!" Tegasnya lagi.

"Hah! Apaaa...?"

"Sudah cepat lakukan saja!"

"Uh...Guk!" jawab Sakura dengan menirukan suara anjing.

"Guling-guling!" Perintah Sasuke lagi

"Guk...Guk..." Sakura pun terpaksa mengikuti apa yang diperintahkan oleh pemuda dihadapannya itu hingga tanpa sadar sang pemuda tertawa lepas melihat tingkah menggemaskan Sakura sebagai anak anjing dengan wajah merah padam yang memelas dan mata berkaca-kaca.

"Hahaa...lucunya..." Ujar Sasuke sambil mengacak surai merah muda Sakura.

'Kyaaa...manisnya dia saat tertawa lepas begitu, aku jadi ingin selalu melihatnya tertawa' Jerit _inner_ Sakura saat melihat wajah polos Sasuke kala tertawa, seolah runtuh sudah topeng _stoic _yang_ s_elalu dikenakan sang pemuda.

Mereka pun terus saja melakukan hal-hal konyol hingga tertidur pulas malam itu. Tanpa terasa hari-hari suram dirumah itu menjadi lebih berwarna. Mereka selalu memainkan kartu dan segala permainan unik lainnya setiap malam hanya untuk menunggu rasa kantuk.

Hari-hari berlalu tanpa terasa dan tiba waktunya Sakura untuk masuk sekolah seperti biasa setelah sekian lama menikmati libur akhir semester.

.

.

BRUKK

Terlihat seorang gadis bersurai merah muda melangkah gontai dan beberapa kali menabrak orang-orang yang melintas di lorong sekolah, entah mengapa dia merasa sangat lemas di hari pertama masuk ini. Dengan cepat dia menuju kelasnya dan menjatuhkan diri dikursi sebelah sahabat pirangnya duduk.

"_Ohayou_ jidat...gimana liburan- Eh jidat kau kenapa?" tanya sahabat Sakura yang bernama Ino itu panik meihat sahabat pinky nya yang terlihat pucat dengan tubuh lemas dan lebih kurus dari sebelumnya.

"A...aku tidak apa-apa _pig_, hanya sedikit pusing." Jawab Sakura lirih.

"Cih, tidak apa-apa apanya? Tubuhmu terlihat lemah dan wajahmu pucat tau!" decih Ino, "Ah ya, dimana kau tinggal sekarang setelah kejadian 'itu'?" tanya Ino, "Dan maaf sebenarnya aku ingin membantumu, tapi kau tidak dapat dihubungi, apalagi setelah itu kita libur sekolah." Jelasnya lagi dengan ekspresi bersalah.

"Tak apa _pig_! Aku sementara tinggal di UCHIHA HOUSE hingga renovasi rumahku selesai." Terangnya sambil memijit pelipis kepalanya yang pusing itu.

"Hah! UCHIHA HOUSE yang itu?" pekik Ino kaget.

"Hem, kenapa reaksimu kaget begitu sih _pig_?"

"Itu kan rumah berhantu, masa kau tak tau gosipnya?"

"Ya ya aku juga dengar itu, tapi toh hanya gosip!" bantah Sakura.

"Tapi tetap saja...kau harus hati-hati jidat! Gosip lainnya yang kudengar, jika kau tinggal dirumah itu, lama kelamaan jiwamu akan dihisap oleh hantu penunggunya, yah walaupun gosipnya hantu itu sangat tampan, tapi kan tetap aja seram! Hiiii..." Jelas Ino panjang lebar, maklumlah dia seorang ratu gosip disekolahnya yang selalu tau gosip apapun itu.

'DEG'

Sakura yang mendengar penuturan sahabatnya itu hanya terdiam sambil mengingat berbagai kejadian aneh dirumah itu, dari awal saat melihat aura suram rumah beserta pemiliknya membuatnya bergidik, juga saat menggenggam tangan Sasuke yang sedingin es, serta berat tubuhnya yang berkurang drastis selama tinggal disana dan dirinya yang lebih agresif jika berada didekatnya. Belum lagi kejadian tadi pagi saat jari Sakura terluka karena terkena pisau waktu menyiapkan sarapan, terlihat Sasuke dengan cepat menghisap darah yang mengalir dari jarinya dengan ekspresi yang sulit diartikan, seolah sangat menikmati rasa darahnya itu. Dan ia tak pernah mau keluar rumah di siang hari. Sosoknya benar-benar misterius.

"Hei jidat jangan melamun!" sentak Ino membuyarkan lamunan Sakura, "Kurasa kau harus segera meninggalkan rumah itu jidat, kau bisa tinggal dirumahku karena aku takut kalau jiwamu benar-benar dihisapnya nanti!"

"Eh...iya baiklah _pig_, aku akan berkemas nanti sepulang sekolah." Jawab Sakura.

.

.

.

UCHIHA HOUSE, Sakura terlihat buru-buru berkemas untuk pergi dari sini sebelum sang pemilik rumah mengetahuinya. Tapi terlambat sudah, tanpa ia sadari sepasang manik hitam sekelam malam telah menatapnya tajam didepan pintu kamar gadis yang tengah berkemas itu, sembari melipat kedua tangannya di dada, semakin memperlihatkan kemarahannya.

"Mau pergi kemana kau?" suara berat nan dingin keluar dari bibir tipis sang pemilik rumah seraya melangkahkan kaki mendekati Sakura yang sekejap terlihat menegang kaget akan kehadirannya.

Sakura yang melihat hal itu langsung mundur teratur hingga menubruk dinding dibelakangnya. "A...aku ma-mau keluar dari sini!" jawabnya terbata-bata tapi tetap berusaha agar tak memperlihatkan ketakutannya.

"Hn, kalau itu maumu, kau harus dihukum!" kata Sasuke dengan mendekati wajah Sakura semakin dekat...dekat, dan...

CUP

Bibir tipisnya sukses mendarat dibibir ranum Sakura, membuat sang gadis membelalakkan mata atas perlakuan pemuda dihadapannya yang tanpa ijin telah merebut ciuman pertamanya. Ciuman panjang itu pun membuat Sakura melayang tak sadarkan diri jatuh ke dalam pelukan pemuda yang terlihat menyeringai tipis itu.

.

.

.

_Emerald_ yang beberapa menit lalu tertutup kini sudah mulai terbuka menunjukkan keindahannya. "Enghh~...lenguhan pelan keluar dari bibir mungilnya, matanya mengerjap melihat sekelilingnya dan binggo dia menemukan pemuda yang dirasa telah menghisap jiwanya, sontak saja Sakura kembali histeris.

"Huwaaaa...ternyata benar Sasuke-_kun_ menghisap jiwaku!" jerit Sakura tak tertahan lagi.

"Hah, menghisap?"

"Kau ini HANTU kan!? Ada gosip kalau kau hantu penunggu rumah ini yang akan menghisap jiwa manusia dan kau selalu berkeliaran tengah malam!" pekiknya lagi.

Sasuke yang mendengar penuturan Sakura terkejut untuk sepersekian detik, "Hn, ya...memang ada gosip seperti itu sih, tapi aku memang selalu keluar tengah malam karena aku benci kebisingan disiang hari, apalagi pekerjaanku sebagai arsitek membuatku hanya punya waktu malam hari untuk menyerahkan semua proyekku kepada bosku yang super sibuk seharian." Jelas Sasuke panjang lebar.

Mendengar penjelasan pemuda tampan dihadapannya masih belum menjawab segala pertanyaan Sakura tentang keganjilan pada rumah ini.

"Tapi...aku benar-benar ketakutan dan tidak bisa tidur, aku juga merasa tak enak badan terus," cicit Sakura berharap mendapatkan jawaban memuaskan dari Sasuke.

"Ck, kalau itu kan karena tiap hari kita sering begadang, main kartu dan permainan lain sampai tengah malam kan!" jawab Sasuke yang mulai kesal.

"Umm...terus kalau ada didekatmu kelakuanku jadi agresif, seolah-olah jiwaku sudah tertangkap olehmu."

"Kalau itu karena cinta kan?" jawab Sasuke dengan menatap serius _Emerald_ gadis dihadapannya dan tersenyum tulus tanpa ada seringaian seperti biasanya.

'Deg!'

Kali ini wajah Sakura sukses memerah seperti tomat mendengar pernyataan Sasuke yang terlihat sungguh-sungguh dimatanya itu. "Eh...i-itu..." Sakura tak mampu berkata-kata lagi, ritme jantungnya benar-benar tak dapat dikendalikan.

"Hn, lagipula aku bohong kok, soal hantu dirumah ini."

"Apa!? Ke...kenapa kau bohong? Padahal aku sangat ketakutan!" teriak Sakura yang merasa dibohongi selama ini.

"Karena kau yang ketakutan begitu jadi terlihat semakin manis dan menggemaskan," ucap Sasuke sambil memalingkan wajahnya ke arah lain guna menyembunyikan rona merah yang menjalar dipipinya. "Aku jadi suka menggodamu." Lanjutnya lagi.

BLUSH

Sakura semakin merah padam mendengar penuturan pemuda tampan menyebalkan yang selalu menemani hari-harinya itu. "Ta...tapi kau tak harus menakutiku begitu kan?" cicit Sakura.

"Aku sengaja menakutimu dan akulah yang akan menenangkanmu, karena aku ingin kau selaku disini...dipelukanku!" tegas Sasuke yang kali ini tak peduli lagi seberapa merah wajahnya, dia menatap wajah cantik bermata _Emerald_ yang tak ingin dilepaskannya itu lekat-lekat untuk membuktikan kesungguhan ucapannya.

"Da...dasar Sasuke_ no baka_!" pekik Sakura dengan memukul pelan dada bidang Sasuke yang ada dihadapannya, "Tak perlu begitupun aku juga ingin selalu berada didekatmu..." gumamnya lagi.

"Hn, mengingat kedua orang tuaku yang sepertinya masih lama kembali, maka kaulah yang harus menemaniku dirumah ini! Siang malam bersamaku selamanya!" Tegas Sasuke yang lebih tepat disebut perintah.

Melihat Sasuke yang semakin _possessive_ kepadanya, Sakura hanya mematung dan menundukkan kepala dalam-dalam hingga sebuah tangan besar mengangkat dagunya agar menatap sang kekasih yang terlihat memamerkan seringaian lebar nan menggoda iman membuat Sakura meneguk ludah.

GLEK

"Hn, kau takkan bisa kabur dariku lagi Sa-ku-raa!" bisik Sasuke tepat disebelah telinganya. "Kau sudah menjadi milikku!" bisiknya lagi dengan mengecup cuping telinga Sakura.

"Hyaaaa...Sasuke-_kun_ mesummm!" teriakan Sakura menggelegar di seluruh UCHIHA HOUSE, rumah misterius yang menjadi saksi bisu cinta mereka.

**＠****^_^****＠****~ #THE END# ~****＠****^_^****＠**

**For Readers: Gimana nih.. Benaran mau tamat atau lanjjjuuuttt? Heheh pengen liat respon **_**readers**_** semua, kalo respon bagus, ntar aq buat squel lanjutan fic ini deh, yg menceritakan kehidupan Sasusaku lebih detail lagi sebagai sepasang kekasih,,,**

**Sekali lagi Arigatou ne~ telah membaca fanfic ini dengan suka rela ≧****﹏≦ ****walaupun garing crispy tp saya telah berusaha, sekali lagi terimakasih karena Author tanpa **_**readers**_** bagaikan sayur tanpa garam _¦¦¦ **


End file.
